Blind fasteners are commonly used to secure a plurality of work pieces together when it is difficult or impossible to access a blind side of one of the work pieces. In certain applications, it is desirable that bulbed sleeves used in conjunction with such fasteners have relatively large footprints that engage the blind side of the one of the work pieces.